The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle pedestrian safety system, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. In particular some embodiments relate to methods and apparatus for generating, transmitting, and/or receiving data using a connected vehicle system that relates to enhancing pedestrian safety.
The travel of a vehicle along predetermined routes, such as on highways, roads, streets, paths, etc. (hereinafter generically referred to as paths) can be affected by other vehicles, objects, obstructions, and pedestrians (hereinafter generically referred to as Vulnerable Road User or VRU) on, at or otherwise in proximity to the path. The circumstances in which a vehicle's travel is affected can be numerous and diverse, and thus vehicle communications networks can be used to address these circumstances.